


—do you ever wonder?

by heyitsmiyako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, and i like it so much, aomine is in love, aomomo - Freeform, ok this is my first work be good to me thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmiyako/pseuds/heyitsmiyako
Summary: And it’s something new—looking at her and seeing more than that, more than a sister—unexpected, hella scary—and Aomine swears it’s just physical—because again, Momoi is extremely hot—even if sometimes, especially when he’s alone in the middle of the night and can’t sleep, he’s not really sure if he’s just pretending not to feel anything but attraction out of fear of what could happen if he ever decided to admit something so strange—on a scale of one to ten, how much would Momoi be grossed out? He asks himself this question more often than he’d like to admit, every single time his eyes dart to her full pink lips and he really can’t help but fantasize about how soft and perfect they would probably feel pressed against his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this → https://oldromantique.files.wordpress.com/2016/01/marriage.jpg?w=529.

Momoi is a _girl_. Aomine is well aware of that, even if most of the times it doesn’t really seem so—but he is, really, maybe even a little too much, he realizes today, tearing his eyes off her figure sprawled on his bed, a magazine in her hands and a concentrated frown on her face.   
Aomine can’t really see what she’s reading right now, but he’s pretty sure he’s not gonna like it, because he knows that expression too well and he also knows what’s coming—he knows Momoi better than anyone else in the whole wide world, including himself—and, as he was saying right at the beginning of this delirious rant, _he knows she’s a girl_ —or, to be more specific, _his body_ knows—and damn if it likes that.   
Because Momoi is undoubtedly beautiful—no, _attractive_ —and his raging hormones can’t help but notice it; that at least is what he repeats to himself everytime the guilt becomes too much to handle and leaves him feeling like a monster because of what he thinks about _her_ —his best friend, the most important person he has, the only one who has never abandoned him and probably, Aomine _really_ hopes so, never will.  
And it’s something new—looking at her and seeing more than that, more than a sister—unexpected, hella scary—and Aomine swears it’s just physical—because again, Momoi is extremely _hot_ —even if sometimes, especially when he’s alone in the middle of the night and can’t sleep, he’s not really sure if he’s just pretending not to feel anything but attraction out of fear of what could happen if he ever decided to admit something so _strange_ —on a scale of one to ten, how much would Momoi be grossed out? He asks himself this question more often than he’d like to admit, every single time his eyes dart to her full pink lips and he really can’t help but fantasize about how soft and _perfect_ they would probably feel pressed against his.   
Lately he’s been fantasizing about things like that maybe _a little too much_ and what the fuck, what’s happening to him? He knows he’s attracted to her—has accepted it a long time ago and is not even remotely surprised about that, because let’s be completely honest, _who_ would be so crazy not to be attracted by someone like Momoi? She’s beautiful and nice and everyone including him can’t help but notice. He knows that, just as he knows she’s not attracted to him in return and that their bond has brotherly boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed, even if sometimes the urge to kiss her on the mouth gets so strong it almost scares him—would he really be capable of putting what they already have, which is wonderful and oh-so-precious, in danger for something so apparently stupid? He doesn’t really know. And honestly he doesn’t even want to.  
So he pushes this other question aside, shaking his head and imposing himself not to think about any of it ever again, even if he knows very well he won’t be able to keep his promises and hates himself for that. And suddenly there’s Momoi’s voice in his ears, shutting every noise in his mind and relieving him from his immense distress—Momoi is always good at that, too.  
“Dai–chan”, she calls this time, and he doesn’t even dare to look at her because of how scared he is of her noticing something is obviously off with her best friend—but she isn’t even surprised: Aomine is almost always distant like that and it doesn’t bother her one bit, that’s another reason why he loves her so much—“Do you ever wonder what your future wife is doing, like, right now? Or, I don’t know… where in the world she is? What’s her name, what she looks like? I do. A lot. I mean—I don’t wonder about your future wife. Nor mine! I just fantasize about the man I’ll end up marrying, and how beautiful my dress is going to be and where we’ll celebrate the thing and—”  
Aomine zones out before Momoi can add another word; he does it because he really still cares a lot about his mental health and can’t cope with the sudden image of Momoi— _his Momoi_ —in a wedding dress, at the altar beside someone who surely isn’t him. And he knew from the beginning he wasn’t going to like this, but he also never thought he would hate it so damn much.  
“Dai–chan?”  
It’s only when Momoi calls his name maybe for the hundredth time that Aomine finally decides not to ignore her anymore, letting his eyes trail back to her face. She’s confused, slightly concerned even, but brushes everything off the exact same moment their eyes meet again and just smiles like nothing ever happened (Aomine suddenly feels the urge to sigh). But: “Do you?”, she asks him again, and he knows very well what she’s hinting at and how little he really needs to wonder about any of it.  
“I don’t have to”, he answers infact, so naturally it almost scares him—and it definitely confuses Momoi, who is now wearing her trademark frown again. “You’re with me most of the time, anyways. I always know what you’re doing.”  
…and he obviously knows her name and exactly what she looks like, that’s why he doesn’t need to wonder. Because Momoi is basically the only person he would gladly spend the rest of his life with and it’s only natural for him to think that—but he still can’t, nor will he ever be able to, believe he admitted it out loud, in front of _fucking Momoi_ , who seems even more shocked than he is, and Aomine just wants to die or disappear or maybe both, both is good, always good—  
“Aomine Daiki”, she calls him again, and this time it’s his full name and she’s so angry and ready to kill him, and Aomine really hopes she will because _how_ is he supposed to be able to look at her face again without feeling a complete idiot? He just ruined everything, he knew this would happen, this is a fucking disaster, a horrible nightmare—  
“Don’t you dare think it’s gonna be so easy with me, or I swear I’m gonna kill you”, Momoi continues, and the voices in Aomine’s head come to a halt again and now he is the confused one. “Just because you’ve known me your all life and you’re well aware of the fact I’ll always be there for you, that doesn’t mean you can’t take me for granted like that! So, please, next time you decide to propose… do it by the book, Dai–chan. And I’m talking about a _very_ romantic one.”  
And with these words she’s gone and Aomine is left alone at the center of his bed, wondering about how incredibly fantastic Momoi is and how lucky he is to still have her. Because she isn’t grossed out about any of this in the slightest—hell, maybe she even likes him the way he likes her, how fucking incredible is that?—and he hasn’t ruined shit, she’s not going to leave him: she said she never will and Aomine trusts her more than anything and anyone, so he doesn’t really need to think about that—but he has to come up soon with a proposal she really deserves and damn if he needs to think about it till his head hurts. Because it’s now obviously all natural for Momoi too, but that doesn’t mean Aomine is letting her think he’s taking her for granted ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't really know what I'm doing, but anyway—here ya go.  
> This is the first time I write something about Kuroko no Basket and obviously it has to be about Aomomo because I'm so trash for these two honestly.  
> I hope you like whatever this is; surely I had fun writing about Aomine—who is basically the character I love the less among all of them lol—and my beautiful queen Momoi.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
